Fear Fest
by TheRobynGrayson
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get kidnapped. Who took them? Will they ever be re-united to thier team and mentors? Rated T becuase I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, here's my second fafiction, hopefully I can figure out how to add new chapters properly :P Well, please leave a review t tell me if I should carry on or not, Thanks,**_

_**TheRobynGrayson x**_

**Fear Fest**

**Chapter 1**

It was another normal day for the Young Justice, well, if you class hanging around inside a giant mountain, with two team members, fighting, one watching nothing but static on the TV, another baking constantly, and the other stuffing as much food into his mouth as possible normal. Than yes, it was another _normal_ day.

"Recognized Robin B01" The zeta beam announced. Robin walked into the room, with a slight limp and a big bruise covering most of his left arm.

"ROB! DUDE! HI!" Kid Flash, or Wally, exclaimed as he ran over to hug his best-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world-scratch-that- -in-the-whole-universe. He grabbed Robin's left arm (no-one had noticed the limp or bruise yet) and pulled Robin into a hug. Normally, Wally would refuse to let go, and Robin would eventually have to resort to shocking him. But, today, Wally immediately let go after hearing Robin give a small whimper, only audible to Conner and Wally.

Wally lowered his voice "Dude, whats wrong?"

"Nothing"Came the small reply, "Just got into a bit of trouble with Two-Face, That's all. Hey, that reminds me, want to come patrol with me tonight Wally?"

"Re-Really?"

"Mmhmm"

…..

"WAHOOOOOOO! FINALLY" Wally ran around the whole mountain twice before coming back to stand in front of Robin.

"OMG dude, this is going to be sooooo much fun! I can't belive it, I finally get to patrol with you, Dick, this is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

Wally didn't get to say any more, as Robin had practically dragged Wally through the zeta transport, probably to scream at him for the slip up.

Wally cried out as his whole body was smacked against a tree. He was now tied to a tree, being constantly flicked by none other than the Boy Wonder himself. Robin was now slowly circling the tree, laughing maniacally .

'Wow, that kid could rival the Joker' Wally mentally thought.

Suddenly there was a SNAP! Robin spun around quickly to who-ever was there, bird-e-rang in hand. Another SNAP! Robin's eyes narrowed more behind his mask, looking around, concentration clear on his face.

"Who's there?"

Wally said nothing, instead had his eyes fixed on the same spot, praying it was just Artemis, (woah).

The woods near Mount Justice had decided to be especially dark that night, you could barely see three feet in front of you. What makes it worse, is the fact that there are so many tree's that the sky is blocked from view as well, making that more impossible to see properly.

Robin was fumbling around in his utility belt for a torch. He was making it harder for himself by refusing to take his eyes off the spot.

This annoyed Kid Flash, as he was still tied to the tree, and any movements could cause this thing to attack. He didn't want to risk it. So instead he mentally chanted science formulas to keep himself from shouting out and/or demanding Robin untie him.

Robin finally managed to get out his torch, yet when he shone it on the place the sound had come from, there was nothing there. A look of confusion briefly crossed both of their faces, before a barely audible CLUNK! Was heard. Both heads turned to look at the object. Wally had a dumbstruck-confused face, whereas Robin had a horrified face. Robin suddenly ran to Wally, desperately trying to untie him.

Wally looked back at the object and narrowed his eyes. A small metal canister was laying there, with a timer that read : 30 seconds. And counting… There was also something weird about this canister, there was a large, smiling clown face on it.

The face had bright red lips, and the mouth was stretched impossibly big. Not a single villain had that face except for one. And that villain was a homicidal MANIAC, who, was supposed to be locked up in Arkham!

Now it was Wally's turn to panic, they both fumbled around (more Robin than Wally) and finally got him free, unfortunately the canister decided that it would skip the last 10 seconds, and sprayed gas everywhere. One tiny sniff told Wally that he was going to…..

Wally and Robin lay on the floor, unconscious.

Two shadowy figures came out and picked up the figures that were Robin and Kid Flash. Coming out of the woods, the light finally came onto them, revealing the Joker who had Robin slung over his shoulder, and Two-Face, who had Kid Flash.

The pair dropped their captives to the ground. On impact, both teens groaned, but did not wake. Joker bent down to Robin, and removed his gloves, boots, utility belt, and all of Robin's other secrete weapons. Where-as all Two-Face did to Wally was securely fasten his ankles and hands together. Joker looked at the two teens, and bent down again to handcuff Robin's hands together.

"I think it's time we take our _guests_ to their room…"

And within a few minutes, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Begins

_**AN: Well, here's the second chapter, Remember review = happiness :) **_

**Fear Fest: Chapter Two**

**Mount Justice: The Following Day.**

"Cookies are READY!"

A minute passed.

"BAYWATCH!" Artemis shouted, "ARE YOU DEAF? COOKIES ARE READY"

Another minute slowly went by.

"Something's wrong. Wally ALWAYS comes to get cookies."

"…."

Artemis sighed. "I'll go check if he's in his room."

M'ggan walked over to where Conner was watching TV-Well, he was watching static on the TV again, he still refuses to let anybody put the actually TV on properly. She sat down next to him and offered him a cookie. Kaldur walked in the room to find there was no arguing, shouting, or even a hazardous blur of red and yellow anywhere in sight.

"Hello, M'ggan, Conner. I thought Wally would be here, we all know how much he loves your cookies."

He slowly walked to the armchair opposite the pair, looking around as he did for any signs of the Kid Mouth, as lots of team call him.

**Mount Justice: Wally's Room.**

Artemis stood outside of Baywatch's room, her hand frozen between herself and the handle. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange mixed feeling of curiosity, lust, and excitement. She had never seen Wally's room before, and vice versa- As if she'd let anyone in her room apart from occasionally M'ggan. She knocked on the door and waited a minute. Not a single sound could be heard. She knocked again, but harder this time. Same result. Slowly, she pushed the door open, as Wally would always "forget" to lock it. They all knew he was afraid of running into the door in his hurry to get out.

Artemis walked into the room, and wasn't that surprised to find the state it was in. Clothes were strewn about all over the floor, some dirty, some clean. Some school books were stacked up in a corner, while notes, drawings, doodles, letters to go home, and screwed up balls of paper were wither stuck to the wall, or help make the floor that little bit more impossible to see. Typically, Wally had a bright red carpet, and bright yellow walls. His bed sheets had Flash symbols covering them, and a stuffed toy that looked like a lightning bolt, was sat atop the messy bed. Artemis looked around the room, not a single teenage speedster in sight.

Sighing, she walked back to the main area.

"Let's hope he shows up before Batman does."

**Mount Justice: Training Room. Activity Occurring: Debriefing**

"What do you mean you can't find Kid Flash OR Robin?" Batman sent a classic bat-glare towards M'ggan, Artemis, Conner and Aqualad.

"We thought Robin was with you, but he isn't, and we just can't find Wally anywhere at all." M'ggan said quietly.

"Yeah! I even had to go into his room! Yeaght!" Artemis faked vomiting.

"Well you four better start looking harder, as you cannot go on a mission without-

"Flash boy and Birdy here?" A familiar, creepy voice said from the screen behind them. Batman saw the looks of horror on the teen's faces, and quickly called the Justice League in before turning around, a look of horror present on his face too.

Two-Face was stood holding an unconscious bloody, broken looking Kid Flash in the back-ground. While up in the front was Joker, who was pinning Robin on the ground and sitting on him. The team noticed how Robin was handcuffed, the multiple cuts and bruises, but the thing that stood out the most, was the hate-filled mini Bat glare that was being sent to the Joker.

Joker obviously had his impossible grin on his face.

"Let's play a game, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3 Robin Whumpage

**Fear Fest: Chapter 3. **

The team couldn't move, no one could, the look of horror still present on all of their faces. They just couldn't believe it, their two little hyper best-friends boys were gone, and in the hands of them monsters. Amongst many questions and worries inside all of their heads, the one question that came up the most was: Why them?

They were both still so young, and if they didn't do something to help them fast, then the two little side-kicks, scratch that partners would grow no older.

The Joker laughed and giggled at all of their shocked faces. He was simply enjoying having the power to make them do anything he wanted, but he didn't want them to do anything, just sit and watch their little birdy and speedster cry and scream in pain and sorrow.

"No-one? No-one wants to play a game with good old' Uncle J?" He said, mocking a sad expression. "Although I'm _sure_ the little speedy kid here will, won't you flashy?" Joker walked up to Wally, who was still lying on the floor, and kicked him harshly in the stomach. Wally moaned in pain before standing up, his left leg wobbled as he stood.

Two-Face left the room, as he didn't really want anything to do with this, the Joker promised him one hour with the Bird in return for the kidnap help.

Joker came up to camera, dragging Wally by his arm and waved happily.

"Guess what? We're going to play a game, if you don't play as well Justice League and Baby Justice, we'll have to see how long it takes a broken bone or two to heal with Flash Boy here won't we?"

The justice teams just glared at the screen, the shock and horror had passed, being replaced by pure hate and rage. How dare he threaten their little speedster? Flash left the room; he couldn't bear to see his nephew in that state, especially near that maniac.

"I'll ask you a question, and if you get it right, Flashy –boy won't be hurt, okay?" Joker continued.

"How many times have I hit Flash boy already? Arty-muck?"

Everybody turned towards Artemis, who was now bright red. With embarrassment or rage, she didn't know anymore.

"Uhhhh…..Ummm"

"Tick Tock Tick Tock. TIMES UP!" Joker laughed gleefully before he grabbed a broken electrical wire, and shocked Wally.

Wally screamed out in pain, as his whole body felt like it was on fire from the nasty shock.

"Okay, next ques-" He didn't get to finish, as Robin had lept up when his best friend had screamed, and barged into the Joker, knocking the wire out of his hands. Wally collapsed onto his right knee, and watched sadly as Robin knelt down, touched his fore-head to the ground, and did some strange move that brought his cuffed hands to his front.

Some of the Justice teams had a small smile on their faces when they saw the defiance; at least they knew that Robin and Wally would never give up.

But their happiness didn't last, as they watched Robin getting repeatedly punched, kicked, shocked and whacked with a crowbar, until finally. Robin fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on his arm. On impact, the team heard a sickening CRACK! That they all guessed was Robin's arm breaking.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to change things here." The joker said, spitting on the ground near Robin. "Until next time, this is your host, the Joker, OUT!"

The screen went black.


	4. Chapter 4 More Whumpage

**Fear Fest : Chapter 4**

The team just stared at the screen, unable to believe what they just saw.

"Wha-What just happened?" Artemis stuttered in shock.

No-one took their eyes off of the screen. Even though it was black, and nothing was playing on it. The same clip of Robin being beaten, and Wally being electrocuted were playing in their heads over and over. It was like a horror movie, except it wouldn't end, not until they rescued their protoges, their little brothers.

"We just saw our team-mates being tortured by that maniac people call the Joker." Conner replied, not really understanding how he shouldn't repeat what had happened.

Batman wasn't listening, he hadn't been listening at all, the whole time he had been attempting to find out where the signal came from.

-TIME SKIP

**Mount Justice: Two weeks later**

Everybody was gathered in the training room, they had decided a group effort might be able to get Batman to come away from the screen. For the past two weeks the bat had been in the training room, allowing himself 2 hours of sleep and 1 hour for eating and personal things. The rest of his time was spent searching or his little bird. Members of both the Justice League and Young Justice had attempted to get him to come away from his work, or try to convice him to let them take over. But he obviously wouldn't listen.

Just as someone was about to speak, the screen lit up, and the all too familiar face of the Joker appeared.

Glares full of hatred, rage, sadness were sent towards the Joker, who just laughed at them.

"Miss me?"

No-one spoke a word, he wasn't worth their breathe. Conner and Superman both spat on the ground though.

"That's not nice, someone will have to clean that up you know. You supey's are very annoyed aren't you? I wonder why…." Joker put on a look of concentration.

A minute passed, and then he clicked his fingers in the air, a sign of realisation.

"Iiiiii know, it's because of little Flash Boy and Boy Blunder, isn't it?"Joker laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more, eventually he stopped, but carried on speaking, throwing in little giggles here and there.

"Well, its been so much fun, that I decided we were going to play another game. Who would like that? Anyone?"…."No-one? Again? Oh well, we shall play anyway, although, this time, you wont be able to see the consequences of incorrect answers!" Joker laughed hysterically again.

"Okay okay, what weapon, have I used on Boy Blunder the most? Baby Martian girl can answer this one."

Like with Artemis, everyone turned to look at M'ggan.

"An electric wire?" She blurted out quickly.

Joker stuck his tongue out, made his arms into a cross. "WRONG!"

He pulled a remote from his pocket, and pressed a button. Nothing happened. He pressed it over and over again.

"OoOoO. Of course, Uncle J here forgot to put the sound on!"

He went off the screen for a moment, then came back on and jabbed the button extreamly hard. Still nothing happened.

"Why you defiant little kid… Why wont you sing for your team, eh?" Joker shouted.

He turned the dial on the remote and pressed the button again, this time, a blood-curdling scream came from a room behind Joker. His grin was impossibly large.

He once again went off the screen, and came back dragging Wally by his arm again, and made the poor teen wave at the camera. Thankfully, Wally looked the same with the exeption of a few minor cuts and bruises, but he was also thinner, a lot thinner.

"I bet your all wondering why Flash Boy here isn't any more injured, well you see, every time I_ try _to injury this kid," Joker said, harshly throwing Wally to the ground. " Little Bird Boy in there," He gestured to the door behind him. " Always gets in the way, so I've decided to let Birdie get the pain instead."

He laughed again.

"Next question : How high is the electricity voltage in Robby's room? Fishy Lad?"

Aqualad stayed calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was panicking.

"Hopefully, " He started, glaring at the screen. " no more than 5 voltage"

Joker stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms into and X again. "WRONG!"

He turned the dial even higher, jabbed the button and turned to look straight at the teams. Another pain-stricken scream tore through the doors and into everyone's ears. M'ggan, Artemis, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Flash all started to cry a bit. Everyone looked very heart-broken, and stared at the ground helplessly.

"Tut tut tut, no-ones listening, looks like I'll have to turn it up higher. Wow, 65Voltage, you don't care much for Birdie Boy here do you?"

But before anyone could react, he had pressed the button again, and the longest, most pain filled scream/shout echoed throughout the whole mountain.

"Well, I'm bored with you lot now. Bye bye for now, say bye Birdie!" Joker smiled, and went to the room. Only to emerge a minute later dragging an unconscious Robin towards the camera. Robin looked terrible.

Then the screen went off again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unseen

Fear Fest- Chapter 5 – Behind The Screen

Wally's POV

That sickening maniac had decided to leave us alone for a while, how long, I have no idea. I still took this as an opportunity. To get us out of this mad house. We could be anywhere, but by the looks of the inside, it appears to be an old factory of some sort. After the Joker had turned off that annoying camera and left, I ran- well limped towards my unconscious best friend. Kneeling down beside him, I used whatever medical knowledge I had to check over him.

All in all, you could tell he was not having the best time of his life. There were dark circles under his eyes, (I'd taken off his mask for now) obvious signs that Robin had refused to sleep. I sighed. Stupid, stubborn Bat's. His right eye was swollen and purple, while there was a horrible long wound above his left eyebrow- Consequence of him attempting to stop Joker from breaking Wally's ankle. It was still bleeding pretty badly, so after searching for a few minutes, I managed to find an old workers uniform. Wrinkling my nose at the smell, I took it back to where Robin lay, breathing heavily, and his face scrunched up in pain. Using the cleanest part I could find I wiped up most of the sticky red substance, effectively replacing it with dirt.

"Sorry" I said quietly, before moving onto his other injuries. There were too many cuts on this kid. Littering his body were bruises and many, many cuts, some old, some new, some were bleeding, some were not. His costume/uniform was ripped in as many places I thought possible. Not to mention the burning hot fever he had. Accompanied by his mangled right arm, it was bent at an odd angle, dried blood covering his elbow, probably from where he tried to support his arm. There were bright red marks on his wrists and ankles from that treacherous electric filled room. Slowly, I picked him up, minding his arm, and carried him over to the corner. He was too light for my liking. He knew the Joker didn't give a damn about their health one bit, resulting in them being starved. Once a day they got some water, and some mouldy bread.

Laying Robin down. I went to get some more of them old uniforms. I made a make-shift bed in our little corner, and sat down on it. Gently shaking my friend awake.

It took a few minutes, a lot of groaning and "Five more minutes" before Dick came back to the world of the living.

Nobody's POV

Sitting up, Robin wearily smiled at his red-headed companion, before looking him over. Frowning, he caught sight of the badly broken left ankle, the endless bruises and cuts, and the skinny yet still muscular figure of Wally. He then took notice of the lack of malicious laughter. Deciding against asking about it, he instead picked up the ripped uniform, and swiftly arranged part of it onto Wally's ankle, keeping it from jostling any more than it had to.

"Uh, Thanks?" Wally said, giving his friend a hug. He released Dick after a hiss of pain came from the younger.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry!"

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"Um. Hurting your arm?"

"That's a poor thing to apologise for, Baywatch."

"DON'T YOU START TOO DICKIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME DICKIE!"

"WELL DON'T CALL ME BAYWATCH!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"….."

"….."

They both burst into fits of laughter at the repetition and the familiarity of their arguments. At least the Mad Man could never break their spirits. After making a make-shift sling for Dick's arm, they continued to search around the factory, eventually they found a room that somewhat represented a kitchen. They both turned to each other, nodded, and began frantically routing through the place, trying to find some food that was not mouldy. They were successful.

By the time they had completed their tour of the factory, they had made a pretty good little den. They each had a bed of clothes, one of the corners had been donated to housing the food and drinks they found. Somehow, they had managed to uncover a small first-aid kit. There wasn't much, but it would suffice. The best part of this, was the fact that it was in a small, secrete room they had found, only accessible by crawling through an extremely small tunnel in the large room. Thankfully, that meant that no-one could get them from there, nor could they find the supplies. Their plan was to come into here every time they had been left alone. When they were there, they could eat, tend to injuries and get some proper rest. But if they attempted to go into there when Joker was with them. They figured he would just blow up the walls and probably move them to another area of torture.

Finally settling down. Both the boys fell into a very light sleep. Awaiting the next broadcast, full of rage and sorrow. One thing they didn't lose, nor did they plan to, was each other. And hope. Endless amounts of Hope.


	6. Chapter 6 The Vote

_**A/N- Okay, I'm determined for this to be the longest chapter out of them all, also please review and give me some ideas. I am nearly out XD**_

**Fear Fest Chapter 6; The First Lead.**

**Mount Justice: Main Room/ Event: A new lead. / People in room: Young Justice and Justice League.**

Everybody had a look of utmost shock and delight. As Batman announced the possibly life-changing news;

"I think I know where Robin and Kid Flash are."

"W-What?!"

"Really?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Are you sure?"

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"I hope they're okay."

"Where are they Batsy?"

"Don't kid us Bats."

"**Would I joke about finding my SON?" **Batman half-shouted at the last remark. That made everyone shut up. The once noise filled room was now eerily silent. As they all waited to know when they can save two members of their ever-growing family.

"They are inside the abandoned-"

"Abandoned, you say? Like how you've 'abandoned 'your little friends here?" The unfortunately familiar voice of Joker spoke from the screens behind them all. Their emotions changing from delight, to sorrow and hurt, the group turned to glare up and the screen.

As usual, Joker was up front and centre, just how he liked it. But, ignoring the maliciously grinning villain, a running machine could be seen from behind them, also a small entrance to what appeared to be a tunnel. This was to the left of him. To the right was the youngest of them all, chained down to the floor, covered in dirt, bruises, and wounds, yet oddly wearing a ragged old sling around his right arm. Robin's hair was matted together with sweat and blood, his once bright costume dulled down by the dust and filth of the room they were in. He was also gagged and blindfolded. He could hear perfectly though, and heard the loud shouts and protests of his superhero family, causing the young teen to pull and yank at his restraints, in the hope of seeing the people he loved.

Coincidently, Joker noticed this, and backhanded Robin to the face, resulting in a groan of pain and a certain bird ceasing his attempt at freedom.

"Good bird. Keep up this hopelessness and I might just give you clean-ish water today!" Joker said with a laugh. A low growl came from Batman, as he stared at his son with an unbeatable, unquenchable rage in his eyes. The Flash saw this and took a step back, eyes wide and gazing.

"Well. I am in the mood for a game now. Who wants to play?"

Just then Batman had an idea.

"Do you really need _ALL _of us in here? I'm sure at least half of the people in here couldn't bear to see this. So, half stay half go? Deal?"

Everyone stared at the man clad in black and grey in confusion. What was this about?

"Hmmm." Joker thought about this very carefully. Eh. What harm could be done by this? " Yeah Yeah whatever. Deal Batsy."

Batman's mouth ghosted a smile for a second, before returning to its usual, monotone state. Turning the very badly hidden microphone off, he turned his back to the screen and motioned for everyone to gather.

"Okay. Here's the way we are doing this. Zatanna, M'gann, Black Canary, Superboy, Superman, Wonder Woman and I will go and help the boys. They are being held inside that old abandoned toy factory. We will call if we need back-up. Everyone else, stay here and try to reason with the creep. Let's move." _**A/N: I didn't have the Flash go, as it would just kill the next part, you'll see why.**_

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIME SKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

**Abandoned Toy Factory / Event: The Rescue / People: Zatanna, M'gann, Black Canary, Superboy, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Batman.**

The rescue team stood outside of the factory. Fear and anxiety setting in. They all slowly moved inside. Surprisingly, they met with no goons, and no clown obsessed maniac. Unsurprisingly, that meant that they met with no Broken Bird, and no Scarred Speedster.

They eventually came to a giant metal door, the hinges were rusted and broken, yet the door still stayed shut. The paintwork was peeling off in some places, leaving the door silver and a horrible coppery-brown. There was mould in the corner, and a foul stench coming from nearby.

All of the females wrinkled their noses at the smell, the males, were not as bothered, but still disturbed, heavy on the DIS, by it. Everyone found a place to rest their ear against the door, careful as to not make any noise. Stealth was vital if this was to succeed. They could hear the sounds of the ancient running machine in motion, and the deep, heavy panting of whom they assumed to be Wally. They could also hear that annoyingly constant laugh of the Joker, and the obviously panicked noises of Robin.

"Hahaha! Keep running Flash Jr! Or Bird boy here gets it!"

Suddenly there was a loud THUMP! Which they assumed was Wally's body giving up as he was roughly thrown off of the exercise machine.

"Tut tut tut. Looks like we have to punish you for that." A loud, sarcastic sigh before: "Oh well! He he."

Footsteps gradually got louder as he walked over to the unsuspecting teen on the ground.

Back at the mountain, Flash decided that Batman would need another viewing angle, and broadcasted the currently live display to Batman. Who brought it up to be viewed by the whole rescue party.

The Joker slowly walked over to the unsuspecting teen chained to the ground. Hearing this, the bird started to thrash and yank even more than before. But soon stopped, as he was burned badly by a lighter the homicidal maniac had in his hand. Twice on his good arm, three times to the chest and stomach, and one for each of his legs. Each burn made Batman, Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Black Canary angrier (If Possible). And each low moan/groan of pain and the occasional small shout made all of the girls, even closer to tears.

Shutting down the broadcast. The group stood up. Exchanged glances, before the Super's busted down the door. They all stepped into the room, to see an unconscious Wally in the corner. And a struggling Robin still attempting escape. Joker stopped his laughing, for once, and turned to look at the intruders. Shock crossed his face, before his impossible grin re-appeared.

"GRAB THE _GUESTS_!" He demanded, turning once again to smile at the rescuers.

Goons appeared from apparently no-where and grabbed Wally, holding him up with a knife to his neck. More goons surrounded them. And Batman used the hand signals they had discussed beforehand to send a message to the group.

"NOW!"

The group leapt into action, Wonder Woman and Black Canary ran to help Wally. Batman and Zatanna to Robin. Superman, Superboy and Miss Martian stayed to fight off the Joker and his goons.

Soon Wally had been freed, and Black Canary stayed in the corner with him, his ginger haired head in her arms, she was slowly rocking him back and forth, and couldn't help but stare at his ankle, and the shallow cut on his throat. She was mentally relieved that they had been fast enough. A few seconds later and she wouldn't be holding a living 15 year old right now.

Batman quickly untied the gag and blindfold at a speed that the Flash would be jealous of. Zatanna was working on the chains. She was crying too hard to speak properly, so she was resorting to manually breaking the chains.

As soon as the blindfold was off, and the gag fell lifelessly to the ground, Robin looked around the room frantically and slowly took in all of the commotion. He turned to his saviours;

"Zee?" He spoke out quietly, disbelief clear in his expression.

"ROBIN!" She exclaimed, jumping to hug him, crying her eyes out. After a minute or two, she let go and continued on the chains. His hands were now free. Looking to his other saviour, his once disbelieving face melted into one of joy.

"DAD! I mean. Err- Batman!" He exclaimed happily hugging his mentor and/or parent.

More and more goons were appearing, and two grabbed Zatanna from behind and pinned her against the wall.

"ZATANNA!" Robin cried, shifting to prepare an attack. Batman turned to look for more goons. But hearing a loud painfull shout emerge from a certain ginger, he span around to Black Canary and Wally. Said ginger was now being painfully electrocuted, via a small chip on the back of his neck. Another pain-filled shout resounded in the room. And Joker called off his goons. The maniac leant against a wall grinning and laughing the whole time.

The team split up, half ran to Wally, the other to Robin. Wally was now safely hidden by the group, and they were working on getting the source of his pain off of him. But with no luck so far.

Batman turned around just in time to see his son collapse to the ground being sent the same treatment as Kid Flash. Batman ran to his Protégé and picked him up, he carried him to the others, and they all positioned themselves to protect the young teens from further harm.

Said teens were now groaning and shifting in their fitful sleep. Both were lying next to each other on the ground, with Zatanna, Miss Martian and Superboy watching over them, everyone was worried sick. Including everyone at the mountain, having seen and heard all of the past events.

"Hmm. I've had too much fun with these kiddies here. So I don't like how your planning to take away my TOYS!" Joker said menacingly from his spot on the wall. Clapping his hands, Wally and Robin both started trashing and shouting in pain, and goons jumped down and grabbed the teens before anyone could even turn to look at them.

"NO!"

"D-Dad…Help…"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

**_AN Okay, longest chapter so far has been done! I need a vote now, please vote for what happens next._**

**_A.) Joker takes back KF and Robin, and the story continues,_**

**_B.) The rescue team well, rescues them and I possibly write a short sequel._**

**_C.) They only rescue one. _**

**_PLEASE VOTE! _**


	7. Chapter 7 Dun Dun Duunnnnn

_**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews. A total of 60! There was a clear winner with the vote, with 21 votes the others having 4 and 6. I'm really sorry if you didn't really want this to happen, so review or PM me if you want a second Fear Fest, with a different ending. This will probably be a short chapter. Sorry. :D**_

**Fear Fest Chapter 7 The Rescue**

**Abandoned Toy Factory / Event: The Rescue / People in room: Joker, Joker's goons, Robin, Kid Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Miss Martain, Zatanna, Superman, Superboy.**

"Hmm. I've had too much fun with these kiddies here. So I don't like how you're planning to take away my TOYS!" Joker said menacingly from his spot on the wall. Clapping his hands, Wally and Robin both started trashing and shouting in pain, and goons jumped down and grabbed the teens before anyone could even turn to look at them.

"NO!"

"D-Dad…Help…"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

Batman lunged at the Joker, and started battle with the maniac before anyone could even think about stopping him. More and more goons came running into the room, leaving Superman, Superboy and Wonder Woman to fight them. M'gann, Black Canary and Zatanna ran over to where Robin and Kid Flash were being held, they had finally stopped being electrocuted to their relief. But now both of them were successfully unconscious. An unimaginable anger was now raging inside of each and every one of them, getting worse by the second. The fact that the boys had been here for weeks on end, being poorly treated and hurt by that homicidal clown, with no way to escape this hell. It made their blood boil at the very thought. Emitting a battle cry, the girls ran forward, prepared to injure the goons who were holding members of their family.

The goons were completely caught off guard, and the two holding Wally shouted and ran off. Kid Flash hit the ground hard, and yelped as his ankle made contact with the concrete. Fortunatly, this woke him up, and he opened his eyes to find Black Canary hovering over him, his head in her lap. He had a serious sense of de jà vu. The two goons holding Robin though, were a lot smarter, and ran over to their boss, resulting in the 13 year old groaning in his sleep, with the occasional cry of pain. They managed to get to the Joker, and stationed themselves so they had Robin on his knees, each holding one of his arms. Joker spotted them, laughed again and jumped over the Bat, and held a knife to the Bird's throat.

"Sorry Batsy, but Bird Boy here isn't going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8 Another : Dun Dun Dunnn moment

**Fear Fest Chapter 8**

**Abandoned Toy Factory / Event: The Rescue / People in room: Joker, Joker's goons, Robin, Kid Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Miss Martain, Zatanna, Superman, Superboy.**

_Joker spotted them, laughed again and jumped over the Bat, and held a knife to the Bird's throat._

"_Sorry Batsy, but Bird Boy here isn't going anywhere."_

Robin stared at Batman and the rest of the people he thought of as his second family with wide eyes. A feeling he hadn't really felt or thought about for a while was running through him like a river, flowing into every nerve and vein in his body. Fear. Had he not felt this paralyzing fear, he would pull a Boy Wonder, break free of the grip and kick all of their butts into next week. There were a few problems with that however, one, He was weak and injured. Two, we mentioned the paralyzing fear right? The Joker could easily kill him right there, right now. They all knew the clown prince just liked to watch Batman suffer, what better way than to kidnap, torture and now possibly kill his precious little bird?

A few more minutes went by, before finally someone made a move, Superboy lunged forward, growling and roaring in a way only Conner could. This made Joker giggle like a school girl. That giggle soon turned into a laugh as he made a thin, shallow cut on Robin's neck. The clone froze in his tracks as a small whimper was sounded from the 13 year old.

"Haha! Ready for a little surprise I brought in with me? See, I had a feeling that you would come, and not only that, but bring back-up. So, I took the liberty of inviting a few _friends _to join our little get together. Isn't that nice,eh?"

The glares intensified at the words of the maniac, the room temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees. Especially the glare from Batman. Joker sighed and lowered his head for a second, before bringing it back up again, this time with an exhausted expression, full of disbelief and boredom.

"Oh _Come on!_ No reaction whatsoever? No, witty come-backs? Death threats? Heck, not even a twitch! What is wrong with you people!" He then smirked, and then grinned, and then smiled his impossible smile.

"I guess I'll just have to _inspire you_."

He cut a little deeper into Robin's neck, a cry of pain being the result. Aiding to the sound, most people took a few steps towards their little bird, who was now scrunching up his eyes and nose, as if expecting death. Wally was in the corner, trying and failing to get away from Dinah and towards his baby brother. He felt like it was his fault, he knew it probably was too. But that didn't stop him from trying anyway.

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. The doors bust open, windows smashed, the rest of the league and team soon poured into the room and lunged for the Joker. A plan being made silently thanks to the mind link M'gann set up. Joker widened his eyes in pure shock and surprise, okay he wasn't expecting this much backup. But then, of course the whole league would come, it was Robin and Kid Flash they were saving. He whistled and more and more goons flowed into the room and attacked the heroes. In the meantime, he used the commotion to slip to the window with the Boy Wonder still in his grip. Opening it, he grabbed a brick and bashed it against the young teen's head, instantly knocking him out, he then held the boy out of the 2-story window by his cape.

"Yoo Hoo! Heroes, look who's going to have his first flying lesson?"


	9. Chapter 9- The one with no chapter title

**Fear Fest Chapter 9**

_**A/N Helllooooo Fanfiction readers :D Sorry for the long wait I guess? Anyway, my friend Frances wrote quite a lot of this chapter, also check out our story we are writing together, it's a Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover Fic, It's Called Super Bros. ( Don't ask). Once again, ANYWAY, Fran has a message : HELLO I AM FRANCES AND I WROTE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER MWAHA :D**_

**Abandoned Toy Factory/ Event: Apparently still the rescue/ People : A rather long list so lets say, the Justice League, the Young Justice, Joker, and Joker's goons.**

"_Yoohoo! Heroes! Look who's about to have his first flying lesson!"_

Everyone's attention was averted to the now awakened 13-year old, and also the homicidal clown but he doesn't have their attention really. The bird flailed from outside the window, as he kicked and yelled and struggled Batman looked at him with utter horror, as the green-haired villain let go. Giggling and laughing and celebrating like there was no tomorrow, the Joker backed away slowly, back to where his seemingly endless goons stood who were now joining in with the maniacal laughter, they all exited out of the back door, and legged it towards their pre-prepared escape transport. The rumbling and thunders of the giant tank could be heard miles away, but no-one noticed nor cared. The group of heroes broke free from their multiple fights and lunged for the window, with a small ounce of hope that one of them could stop the deadly decent. He was falling too fast for them to even attempt to reach out their hand, but what could they do?

Time seemed to slow down for Zatanna, the shouts of terror, Robin's panicked cry as he realised he was going out the same way his parents had, (not that anyone on the team knew, besides Wally), Batman's shocked and heart-broken gasp- wait. Batman? Gasping? Showing emotion? Wow. She now felt the realisation hit her like one of the bloodied crowbars in the corner, her Robin was about to die, _Her Robin _was about to leave her, just as quickly as her dad. But No. _**No. **_This time, she thought, This time I can do something.

And before she knew it, the words left her mouth, before she knew it, she was shouting

"**POTS!"**

Time froze.

Robin was so close that his cape brushed against the dirt. Batman was hanging out the window, the Young Justice pretty much behind. The rest of the Justice League were either mid-shout or attempting to get closer to the broken and filthy window. The only one who could still move and see this, was Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara. The girl who had now changed the destiny of a young, raven-haired hero. Saved the team and League from devastation. And more importantly, she saved her birdie.

Running down the stairs at full speed, she jumped through another open window, and around to where Robin was frozen in the air, his hand reaching up and a sad smile on his face, his eyes were half-closed, and just now, Zatanna could see the true amount of damage done, making her eyes water. But still she whispered the spell, then ran back to where she had been before.

"ekam sih gnidnal tfos dna sselniap! Won OG!"

Time restarted.

And she closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that it worked. The almost inaudible _thud_ made said organ pound before everyone let loose a sigh of relief.

"ROBIN!" Batman and Zatanna said, before running to their bird, who was now lied on the floor being covered by dirt and mud. He was pale and still, but alive and breathing, barely.

_**A/N Frances : OH I FORGOT! **_

_**I**_

_**LIKE**_

_**NO**_

_**WAIT**_

_**LOVE**_

_**...**_

…

…

_**BISCUITS!**_

_**Heh heh :D**_


	10. Chapter 10 still no name

**Fear Fest Chapter 10**

A/N- Er..Heh Heh? Please don't kill me T_T

I only realised half-way through writing this that I never put in the dream-crushing disclaimer.

I don't own anything but the plot. I wish I did own Young Justice, then we could ALL have our way Mwahahaha…..

Soon after other various heroes joined the bat and magician, each emitting their own gasp of surprise or their sighs of relief. Superman was carrying Wally, being ever so gentle with the battered boy. Suddenly getting over his bewilderment and joy, Batman- No, Batman had left when he saw his little bird laying on the grass, a worried father had taken his place , pleading for his son to be safe. Bruce bolted over to Robin- Wait…Dick and slowly and cautiously picked him up, wrapping his cape around the thirteen year old in an attempt to comfort the now whimpering teen.

"Miss Martain, call the bioship NOW! You," He barked, turning to face the members of the Justice League; " You go ahead to Mount Justice and prep the med bay for these two, Superboy, you get Kid Flash and take him to the bioship with the team."

Sharing a quick, akward glance with Conner, Superman reluctantly passed Wally to him and headed off with the rest of the Justice League (besides Batman).

"The-the bioship is landing now Batman, should I put two beds at the back for Wally and Robin?" M'gann quickly said, almost as if she was afraid of his reply, Who wouldn't? No-one wants to face DaddyBats. To her relief though, her only answer was a swift nod from the Caped Crusader, and they all piled into the martian ship.

* * *

A few minutes later found them with a very worried Bat sat next to his precious bird, who was still pale and dead-looking. The rest of the team, however, were all huddled around Wally's bed, who was as equally dead looking as the raven haired boy beside him. The team were a little- okay, a LOT intimidated by the Big Bad Bat, as Robin might say ; "Disturbed, heavy on the DIS" . Just that small thought brought a smile to their faces, if only for a brief time.

It was just at this moment that the ginger stirred, he did this for a few minutes before shooting up-right panic clearly etched onto his face as he searched for something he couldn't seem to find. The team moved out of his way, they were all scared for their team members, and didn't want Wally to hurt himself even more.

"Wha-Where? Where is he? Wheres Dick?! "

"Woah Woah calm down Wally, who's Dick?" Zatanna asked slowly, the whole journey she had been throwing nervous, not so discrete glances at Robin, checking to see and signs of life, or any signs of awakening.


	11. Please read! Not an Update

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER OF FEAR FEST DOWN BELOWWWWW

! Sorry! This is not an update, I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic but am stuck for ideas, and I need some prompts for Super Bros and Fear Fest too. If anyone has any ideas or story requests you think I could maybe do, please PM or review or anything. I could do a Glee story as well, if you want but I tend to stick to Young Justice. Please no Invasion stories as I don't watch that show. (Don't kill me for that. I don't find it as interesting anymore.)

Err….Yeah. If you do have a request please don't make it too hard, I am only 13 and my small brain can't manage difficult tasks.

Once again, I'm sorry this isn't an update, I'll try and update soon if I get any sudden ideas for where the stories are going. But, for those of you who read Fear Fest, here is a preview of the next chapter.

Frances wrote this and I'm too lazy to change it yet so this is what she has roughly for the first part. And if the Wally part right at the beginning confuses you, we role-play a lot and she is Wally most of the time so yeah. I think she was being Wally when she wrote this and accidentally put it down maybe? I don't know. Anyways here:

**a quick apology from Wally too all readers**

first of all, saffron and I are sorry this story has taken so long to update we have simply been really busy with school ,exams etc. but we are attempting to update all stories pretty soon :) thank you so much for waiting.

And yes I still love biscuits (::) (::)

Chapter 11

After an awkward, quiet trip to mount justice the team arrived at their base. With the two injured boys being carried into the infirmary, no one dared to say a word. After the boys were lay down in the hospital-like beds everyone was forced to leave the room, (minus the doctors and batman of course) everyone was still silent, until " at least they are alive" artemis' voice cut the silence like a hot knife through butter, but still no one would reply . This was one of the moments they needed Wally to lighten the mood or dick to say one of his catchphrases. What would they do if one of them... you know...didnt "make" it...No they couldnt think like that. Not now not ever they knew that there little friends had to make it, who else could cheer them up? "So...what do we do now?" zatanna asked her voice trembling as if she was about to cry...

After a few hours of pacing down the hall they were finally let back into the room. Zatanna rushed to the still unconscious robin's side. You could tell she had been crying despite her attempts to hold back the tears, her eyes were red and puffy her cheeks were still damp. She held the bird's hand hoping, just hoping that something would reach into that genius head of his, and wake him up.

Something must have, the teenage boys head tilted slowly to the side Zatanna was knelt by. "So now you will hold my hand?" he joked, a very robin thing to say, she let out a sigh of relief mixed with a laugh. Everyone was relieved to see both boys awake. They decided to leave Zatanna and dick alone for a moment, just a moment, Wally sort of panicked though he didn't really want to be part of a mushy moment, especially between his best friend and Zatanna, he just pulled the covers over his ears in the hope it would block something out. Anything out.

Z:"im glad to see you're ok, dick, you err had me worried"

D:" Ha! I'm just glad to know you care about me!"

Z:" you always know how to mess up a moment between us"

D:" its part of my charm"

Z:" sureeee"

D:"what!? It is"

This went on for about quarter of an hour, I won't list all of it, (for the sake of you, reader, mushy moments are not one of my strong points) but you get the picture.

Okay there's a preview for the next chapter of Fear Fest, if you haven't read it, give it a try. And if you enjoy Teen Titans too, check out mine and Fran's other crossover story Super Bros. I promise we will try and get some new chapters up soon, but until then. Please send in any story requests and we'll give them a go.


End file.
